


The Skelepuns Momster

by TheCreatorOfStuff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfStuff/pseuds/TheCreatorOfStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lonely night sans gets a phone call from the punny mystery woman and decided to check it out. Little does he know who he was talking to, or what will await when he gets to the RUINS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Sans was home alone one night in Snowdin. How could the skeleton tell it was night time? Well there wasn’t really anyway to tell at all, just going by hunches and the amount of activity there was on the streets. He stared up at the undergrounds ceiling. He stretched his arm out, as if reaching for it, wondering, just what might the surface be like… past the barrier. He just had to wait for the kid, the human, everything rested in frisks hands. His cell buzzed next to him, the tune going something like “you used to call me on my-” before cutting off lazily to the words “skel-bone.”  
He turns on his side on the snow covered roof to look at his phone, oh, it was the mystery lady. They had traded numbers with her through the door one day, he had gotten used to talking to her. He pressed the answer button and held it up to the side of his head. For some reason, she didn’t even know what texting was. He didn’t mind though. Some mornings when he was supposed to be on duty, she would leave a piece of pie for him at the door of the ruins, always freshly baked and most of the time still steaming like it had just been taking out of the oven.  
“*this is bob jersey from jersey pizza place how may i help you?” he asks in a very moronic almost surfer like voice.  
There was an instant fluster to the woman’s voice, “oh, my I am so sorry. I did not mean to call the wrong number. Again, so sorry.” That lasted for a few seconds, Sans laughed much harder than he had expected. “...Sans?” she whispered, a little distrustfully.  
More snickering came from the skeleton, “*heh, you’re cute” Sans tried to whisper to himself, but to no prevail. He was caught, she heard him. He clears his throat and sits up on the roof. “*yeah sorry. i was only pulling your leg.. uh.. you know. you never gave me your name?”  
“Toriel,” the woman responded softly in her sweet voice.  
“*that’s… a really pretty name.” He replied. not nearly as smooth as he thinks that he’s coming off as. “*so, was there something you need to say? i mean it’s not all the time you call. new jokes maybe?”  
There was a hesitation, he could hear her breathing, it sounded nervous. “no no, it’s nothing. I just wanted to call in and check up on you is all…” she chuckles, a slight edge to her voice “anyways it seems I might have caught you at a bad time! Good bye!” and with that she hung up the phone.  
Sans looks down at the screen, confused. He wasn’t sure what in the world had just happened but once the screen dimmed to black, he ran his boney finger over it. “*toriel” he whispered, he needed to change her name in his contacts. he looks down over the room, no one was in sight, not even his brother, which was a pretty rare occurrence, he had been hanging out with undyne a lot more since the human came around. He takes a deep breath. Did he dare wander out into the woods towards the ruins?  
Normally he wouldn’t, but there was something just calling him today.He makes his way off the roof and shoves his boney hands into the thick blue coat he always wore. Sans kept his phone in his pocket gripped in his hand just in case she would call again. He kept looking around, like there was a reason he should be paranoid, everyone was likely sleeping. Sans shakes his head slightly making bad jokes to himself to keep him calm.  
Once he got to the door of the ruins he looked up at them, mysterious and purple as they always were. He pulled out his cell phone, turning it on and calling Toriel. There was a small break before he could hear a soft ring from the other side of the door. Was she there? It was late out. He didn’t get an answer. He sighs walking up to the door. Knocking once, twice, three times. “*knock knock.” he says  
Another moment passes, before her voice calls back past the door. “Who is there?”  
“*this is bob jersey from jersey pizza place, special delivery” Sans responds in the same moronic voice he used earlier. This earned him some soft giggles from the other side of the door. “*no charge” he adds onto it.  
The laugh sounded different this time, ending with a sigh. “Sans, why are you here…?” she asked softly, the sound of clothing and fur pressing against the door and sliding down. Sans moved until he was against the door, pressing his back to it and sliding down into a sitting position.  
“*i just thought you needed some company?” he offers, not really sure of himself. Now that he thinks about it, he really wasn’t sure of anything anymore. “*toriel” he says her name softly. He brings his knuckles up to the door, rapping at it softly “*knock. knock.”  
“Who is there?” she whispers back.  
“*daisy”  
“Daisy who?”  
Sans winks, even though he knew she couldn’t see him “*daisy my rollin, they hatin”  
There more more giggles coming from the other side of the door, Sans smiles. his boney palm pressed against the door as he turned, holding the side of his skull head to it as well. “*why wont you let me see you… toriel”  
“You wouldn’t like me, my child” she sighs “I am not one to keep company for very long… they come, they go, but that is all that is ever to happen. I do not wish for you to follow with that pattern my dear dear friend.”  
“*i won’t, I promise tori, I’m a skeleton, what’s gonna happen huh? i scatter around the forest” he laughs slightly. Another silence.  
“All right…” Toriel whispers loud enough for Sans to hear.  
“*wha--” before he could even understand what was happening he falls back as the door opens inwards. It took him a few moments before he could collect himself, looking up at the woman above him, leaning over with a worried expression.  
“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to fall.”  
Sans was at a loss for words. She wasn’t at all like what he had expected, she had beautiful, clean white fur, ears that rested on her shoulders and horns that could have very well pierced through his heart if he had one outside of his soul. He glups. “*i… i am, fur-- i mean, i am good, don’t worry about me.”  
Toriel offers him her hand, and Sans takes it, she was much larger than he. He could see the real extent when he stood up in his lazy attire. Toriel looks outside in the snow and frowns at the skeleton. “There are piles of snow out there my dear, you must be freezing…”  
“*oh yeah… i’m chilled to the BONE!” it took him much longer to come up with a pun for once, he was too awestruck by the woman before him. His perma grin only grew wider when he watched her giggle. Her hand moving to her mouth and letting out a little snort even. It was very cute. He looked down and laughed himself.  
“Come in dear. I will get you some pie. what would you prefer? Cinnamon-Butterscotch or Snail Pie?” Tori asks.  
Sans gulps “the first please.”  
They walked down the long hallways and up to the stairs where everything changed. It was a beautiful, cozy environment. There was the smell of fresh pastries and baked goods lingering in the air. Sans couldn’t tell what she was so nervous about, her home was beautiful she… she was… absolutely astonishing. He thanked her once she handing him a plate with a decently sized piece of pie. He sat on the floor seeing as there was only one chair.  
Toriel sat down at the separate kind of pie for herself. One bite of the pie and sans couldn’t help but make a heavenly face, however a skeleton would. It was delicious. He looked over at toriel after the first bite who was giggling again. “*hm?” he asks  
“That face that you make, is that what you do every time you eat my pie?” she smiles, flattered. Sans nod and she smiles again “oh well, I guess, it’s the first time I’ve ever seen anyone eat the pie in a very long time, is it really that good?”  
Before either of them knew it, the night was flying faster than they had ever thought. It was a beautiful night for a walk after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel offers to have Sans help her bake a pie, and Sans learns a little bit about Tori.

Where had the time gone? Before the two knew it, morning had come and an alarm had sounded somewhere in the cozy little home. Toriel looked shocked for a moment Before she realized what the sound was. “Oh my, is it really morning already?” she asked getting up. Sans looked up at her, unsure about what was going on. Toriel left the room to quiet the sound before returning mere moments later. “I apologize. I normally wake up at this time”   
Sans just grinned a little wider “*well, time flies when you’re having pun” he winks at her, honestly, not his best joke ever but she still laughed like it was his best one YET. He chuckles looking down again. He found it so hard to focus. He had never seen another monster like her, except well…. the king. He pushed that thought out of his mind when Tori flashes him a sweet smile.  
“You wouldn’t mind helping an old woman bake a pie would you?” Toriel asks. Sans looks around. “Is there something you’re looking for my dear?” she asks.  
Sans nods holding his hand to his chin and rubbing it. “*you asked me if i wouldn’t mind helping an old woman… i don’t see one around” He winks again, earning himself a slightly flustered goat woman. If there was less fur around her cheeks, Sans would be able to see a bright red blush on her cheeks.   
“Oh my! Well if only you knew” she smiles, offering the skeleton a hand to help him up off the floor. Sans takes it slowly, holding the plate and the fork in his other hand. Once back up off the floor, Toriel quickly takes the dishes and leads him into the kitchen. It was small, but Sans didn’t mind, he was small enough to move around. His and Papyrus’ kitchen was smaller than hers so he didn’t find any problems with this.   
Toriel moved around, gathering all the materials needed and the bowls and even got a little step ladder for Sans to stand on seeing as the counters were tailored to the taller woman. “I hope you don’t mind making it from scratch with me?”  
This blew Sans mind. She makes her pies everyday from scratch? That in itself was some determination and self discipline, the later Sans never got around to having. He stands up on the step ladder and waits. He didn’t really do much, he watched as Toriel made the dough. Once the dough was all kneaded out Toriel handed the lazy bag of bones a rolling pin.   
“Okay dear. so what you’re going to do here is…” She stepped behind him, putting her large furry paw-like hands over Sans boney ones. Sans flustered slightly, gulping to himself as Toriel guided his hands back and forth rolling out the dough. they stayed like this for a couple of minutes. The rolled out two flattened circles of what was probably going to be the crusts of the pie. When Toriel was accidentally pressing against the other, much more used to cooking with children or by herself then with grown monsters, even if they were a little stout.   
Once they were finished flattening the crusts Tori dusts the crusts with flour, accidentally getting some in Sans eye. He rushes his hands to his face in surprise, nothing ever went in there so it was very uncomfortable. Toriel noticed this and turns him around, looking worried at the male.  
“Oh no, I am so sorry. I did not mean for that to happen!” She sounded almost panicked. Sans just laughs, taking the sleeve of his sweater and dusting the flour out  
He shrugs at her with a grin and laughed “*i don’t even have eyes!” A few seconds pass and the two both burst into laughter. Toriel had been so worried she had completely forgotten the other was a skeleton! She was a little edgy right now, unused to having someone older than a child in the ruins, the last one being Frisk, what a kind child he was.   
“Sorry, it’s a motherly instinct, it’s a natural reaction.” She offered embarrassingly.   
“*mother? oh.” he scratched the back of his skull.”*does that mean there’s a mister in the picture somewhere around here?”   
“Oh! Oh heavens no, my dear. I had a husband once, a long time ago.” She shakes her head as she started to work on the puree for the pie. “He’s a coward… and our child is gone now…. because of, oh it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it Sans.” That sentence alone made sans a little saddened. So she was divorced, and she had lost a child… No wonder she stayed out here by herself. He looked at her hands as they worked at the pie.   
“*oh… dang, i’m sorry tori.” The mood had suddenly become very dark, there was an aura of sadness that hung in the air like an abandoned house covered in broken Christmas ornaments. Suddenly, there was a shriek and sans was suddenly brought to his senses in time to see that Toriel had fallen, she was going to actually use the oven to bake the cake and her foot had caught in something. Sans quickly brought both of his hands up as fast as he could, using his own magic to keep her from hitting the ground while the other caught the pie. His face was struck with panic, adrenaline would have been rushing through his blood if he had any, but no, there was only ketchup.   
Toriel looked as shocked as he was that she had fallen. Once she had the ability she stood back up on her own two feet and took the pie in her hands, extremely flustered now. “Guess… I just got swept off my feet here didn’t I?” she laughs awkwardly.  
Sans raised his brow bone a bit and grins *“where? i don’t see a broom anywhere!”   
More hoots of laughter ran through the little home in the ruins. Toriel puts the pie in the oven and starts it up. She puts her hands on her hips. “Well look at this mess. What is there to do”  
Sans shrugs. “*i dunno, at my house i just kind of make a mess and let my brother get mad at me for it. he’s really cool” He grins. “*sometimes he’s really fun to tease, but he’s the best brother in the world. i’m sure a young lady like yourself must have some family out there” he winks at her again.  
Toriel shakes her head, “I’m a lot older than you’re probably thinking I am young man, but no. I have no one in the underground that I consider family much longer.” She plays with some of the fur on her oversized ears. “But about your brother? You’ve talked about him before and I can never tell, who is the older of you two?” she asks leaning against the counter. Sans takes a moment to think. After a few second he just looks up and shrugs. “You’re kidding? You don’t know which is older?” She asks, incredulous. Sans shakes his head no. “Well, that is something I wouldn’t have guessed.” she thinks again before laughing. “You know Sans. I don’t think I’ve had this much fun talking so someone in years.”   
Sans blushed slightly “*yeah, me too. it’s been really nice. I mean. I talk to my brother but i never really talk to anyone as out-goat-ing as you are.” His eye seems to be getting a workout today because he winks at her again, this time adding in a snap in her direction, earning a fit of giggles from her.  
Toriel wipes a laughing tear from her eyes “it’s been a long time since I’ve heard that one my dear” she smiles. “I really do not want for you to leave my dear, it’s been an awfully long time since I’ve had the company of such a charming monster.” she smiles at him.  
“*maybe i can stay a little bit longer” he grins back at her.


End file.
